


Glory and Gore

by TrynaGetStylinson



Series: Hypocrite [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 07:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrynaGetStylinson/pseuds/TrynaGetStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is dating Harry but cheating with Perrie. Harry knows about Perrie so he shags Louis on the side. Zayn has no idea that Harry and Louis are hooking up behind his back, oh and Louis lives with Zayn and is in love with Harry. It's a fucking mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory and Gore

Harry didn't know how things got here. He looked down at his right hand, intertwined with Louis’s on the knob of the Porche’s gear shift. It almost made him sad. No, it did make him sad. How could he have done this to Zayn? He knew they weren’t perfect, and he wasn’t exactly playing the faithful card right now either but some part still loved him. This thing with Louis, it was, reckless, and stupid and most definitely going to ruin he and Zayn’s friendship. Louis didn’t seem to care as long as he was with Harry . There was no way Harry was going to let Louis throw away that friendship because he was selfish wanted them both.

That’s when he came up with an idea.

He pulled out his phone, pulled up Zayn’s number and quickly began to type.

_X I know you’re really mad right now but I need you to meet me at The Bailey … please X_

Harry put his phone back in his lap and realized they were stopped. Louis was staring at him wide eyed.

“What?” Harry asked, annoyance tainting his voice.

“What are you up to?” Louis half smirked.

” I want you both, and this is going to be the only way to reconcile the situation I’ve created.” Harry stated flatly watching Louis' mouth fall open. Harry's phone vibrated.

_X You know the only way I’m coming there is if Lou and I both get to fuck you, and then you leave and come home with me. No questions asked. Deal? - Z X_

Harry's cock instantly hardened.

_X DEAL X_

“Well what did he say?” Louis asked quietly.

“He’ll be here in 10.”

 

 

They checked into the hotel and as Harry was grabbing the bags out of the boot, Louis phone vibrated in his pocket.

_X Deal’s on mate, fake break up plan worked, you’re smooth, how’d you talk Haz into it? I don’t like being mad at either one of you ya know. See ya in 10. - Z X_

Louis wasn’t sure if this was a great idea after all, he felt bad for lying to Harry, for setting him up like this. It was all a set up. From day one. Zayn approached Louis about sleeping with Harry so he could sleep with Perrie without consequence, but ultimately for Louis to talk Harry into a threesome. It's not so much that Zayn wanted to sleep with Louis, but the fact that he wanted to see Harry intimate with someone else in a contolled environment. It turned him on. However now that it was happening Louis wasn’t so sure he was ready for this. He was in too deep. He actually had feelings for Harry now. Shit.

——————————————————————

The room was beautiful. The walls were a gorgeous shade of burgundy with chrome fixtures everywhere. The bed was canopy style with black and burgundy silk sheets adorned with mounds and mounds of pillows. 

Harry put thier bags down by the door and walked slowly to the balcony running his fingers through his long curls. He looked out over the city and sighed. Louis checked his phone to see if Zayn had texted him to let them know if he was here yet. His palms were sweating in anticipation. 

Louis walked over to Harry on the balcony and placed one of his tiny, soft hands on Harry's lower back.

“Are you ok Haz? Are you sure this is what you want?”

“Yes, I’m going to fix this, we’re all going to be ok after tonight.” he said quietly. Louis leaned in to kiss him and Harry pulled away.

“We should wait for Zayn, I don’t want to make him angrier.” he sulked.

There was a short knock on the door and Louis made two quick strides and opened it swiftly. Zayn was standing there in black ripped skinnies tucked in to black Doc Martens, a Guns N Roses vest and a leather jacket on top.

“You gonna let me in yeah?” his thick East Yorkshire accent breaking the silence.

He walked in, quickly slamming the door behind him and making his way over to Harry. Looking back and forth between Harry and Louis he spoke again.

“This is how its going to work. I call the shots. I tell you both what to do. You either listen to me or I’m gone. Forever. I’ll never speak to either one of you again. Get me?” Zayn snarled. 

Harry and Louis both nodded in agreement.

“Kit off. Slowly” he nodded at Harry as he approached the arm chair closest to the telly, hanging his jacket over the back and lifting his vest over his head.

“No, keep the scarf on.” Louis’ voice was low as he nodded at Harry when he went to remove his head scarf.

“Shut up Lou.” Zayn growled. “I call the shots, not you. Keep it on though, I like it.” he finally agreed. “Louis, take your clothes off too, and kiss him.”

Louis stripped out of his jeans, t-shirt and underwear leaving him naked next to Harry. He leaned in and softly placed a kiss on Harry's lips, not knowing if he should use his tongue yet.

“This isn’t Sixth form Louis, I said KISS him.” he sounded amused.

Louis deepened the kiss, parting Harry's mouth with his tongue, sucking Harry's bottom lip into his mouth.  Louis placed one hand in Harry's hair and the other on the dip of his back right above his arse. 

They both heard Zayn unzip his jeans and when Harry opened his eyes and looked past Louis’s shoulder he saw Zayn stroking his cock lazily.  They locked eyes and all Harry saw was hunger. 

“Lay him down and lick him out Lou, I want to see why he's with you. Extra points if you can make 'im cry”

Louis didn’t protest and pushed Harry backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Harry sat down and leaned back on his elbows watching Louis rub his palms down Harry's sides. They never broke eye contact.  Louis looked a little scared. Not that they hadn’t done this a thousand times, but now Zayn was watching. Analyzing. Getting off on how awkward this was for them. 

Louis got on his knees between Harry's legs and hooked each one of them over his shoulder. Harry could feel Louis' hot breath on his thighs. He kissed up each of them getting closer and closer to Harry's hole. 

“Is he hard for you Lou? Is he wet yet?” Zayn asked from the chair in the corner. “Touch him and let me taste it.” 

Louis ran his fingers along Harry's head and slit getting his fingers wet with precome and sluggishly walked over to Zayn. Louis didn’t know what to do really, until Zayn grabbed Louis’s hand and put both of his slick fingers into his own mouth. 

“Just how I like it. I’m glad you’re so wet for him Haz.”

Louis walked back over to Harry and put his long legs back over his own shoulders. This time Louis didn’t take his time but went straight for Harry's hole.  Harry cried out as Louis' tongue grazed across his opening and slipped his two fingers into the tight heat alongside his tongue , curling them as he pushed upwards. Before Harry even had a chance to get used to Louis' fingers, Zayn was at Harry's side with his cock next to Harry's face. He grabbed the back of Harry's head and pushed him closer to the leaking head of his cock. Harry licked his lips and opened his mouth for him. Zayn wasted no time and slid all the way to the back of Harry's throat causing him to gag and sputter around it. Zayn pulled out and looked down at Harry. 

“This is what you wanted isn’t it Haz? Now, suck my dick while Louis makes you come with his mouth.”

Louis kept lapping away at Harry,  delicious moans falling from his own lips while watching Zayn thrust into Harry's mouth. The vibrations alone should have sent Harry over the edge.

“Louis, stop. I want to fuck my boyfriend. Get up here so he can suck you off.” Zayn panted through tight lips.

Louis got up slowly leaning up to kiss Harry so he could taste himself on Louis' lips. As soon as Louis moved, Zayn leaned down to kiss Harry too. He always wanted to taste Harry. He said Harry was his favourite flavour.  Louis brushed Harry's cheek with his hand before pushing into the younger boy's mouth and letting his head fall back on his neck.

Zayn licked his hand and rubbed it over the tip of his cock, spreading out the precome that had gathered there before lining up with Harry's entrance. He lifted Harry's left leg up to his shoulder and pushed into his boyfriend slowly, making sure Louis could see him. Harry moaned onto Loui’s dick as Zayn filled him all the way. Louis's eyes got wide from the sensation along with watching Zayn pound into Harry. 

“Fuck Hazza, you’re so good.” Louis whispered reaching down to press his finger into Harry's dimple, feeling his own cock slide in and out of Harry's mouth.

“He is right?” Zayn grunted as he slapped Harry on the thigh and picked up his pace.

“Lou, fuck his face at the same pace as I’m pounding him. I want him to remember this moment.”

Louis picked up speed as well gripping Harry's hair tighter and thrusting into his mouth with the same urgency as Zayn.

Harry could feel his insides start to bubble, that tight heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, he was going to come and Zayn knew it. He looked Harry in the eyes and flicked his vision up to Louis.  

Harry's orgasm ripped through him like a freight train, vision whiting out as he groaned around Louis' dick, spilling all over his stomach, cock untouched. As soon as Louis felt Harry's mouth vibrating around him, he came too, spilling down the back of Harry's throat pumping fast into his mouth while swearing obscenities. When Zayn looked over at Louis coming in Harry's mouth and felt Harry's hole contracting around him, he came hard and fast, releasing everything he had into the boy. 

Louis pulled out of Harry's mouth and sank to his knees on the floor, placing his forehead on the bed next to Harry. “I’m sorry” he whispered low enough for Zayn not to hear him.

Zayn pulled out of Harry and layed his head on Harry's stomach kissing it softly. 

“I’m sorry Haz. I’m sorry I’m such a twat. I love you ok? No more of this. No more Louis, no more Perrie or anyone else. Just me and you. That’s it. Ok?” he murmured into Harry's skin. 

Louis looked at Harry with hurt in his eyes as the boy he loved nodded his head in response to Zayn. Harry felt bad, but he had to stay with Zayn. It was how it was supposed to be. He wasn’t going to give up everything they had even though it was bound to fall apart again sometime.

Zayn got up and started to get dressed while Louis made his way to the bathroom to get a flannel for Harry's stomach and to turn on the shower.

“Get dressed Haz, we’re going home.” Zayn spoke as he was slipping his vesy back over his head.

 

 

The pair walked out of the hotel room hand in hand, leaving Louis alone in the shower to mull over the nights events.

As Zayn was putting Harry's bag into the boot of his car, Harry pulled out his phone out and quickly texted Louis.

_X I’m so sorry, please don’t be mad, I had to leave with him. It was part of the deal. You’re amazing, don’t forget that. <3 X_

Harry put his phone in his lap as Zayn started the car and put it into drive.

_X I knew what the deal was the first time I fucked you Harry. It was ALL part of this deal. Everything that has happened up until right now. It was all part of the deal. He knew what he was doing from the get go. Call me later, I don’t want to be done with you. - L X_

Harry looked over at Zayn as he slipped his hand into Harry's watching a smirk spread across his face.  Zayn did it. Zayn got everything he wanted. He won. Louis was just the pawn.


End file.
